Zoe's (not so) little Darlings
by WaterlooRoadSianandMadi
Summary: This is a sequel to Zoe's Little Darlings. Eryn is now 15 and Lucy is 12, how much have they changed in 2 years or are they still the same? Can Zoe continue to help her girls?
1. Chapter 1

**So I eventually decided to do a sequel to Zoe's Little Darlings. I might occasionally still update Zoe's little Darlings if I come up with anymore ideas.**

**At this point Lucy is now 12 going on 13. She has become quieter and is struggling to settle into high school. She isn't as loud as Eryn was at this age and has lost a lot of confidence later. She is also quite self conscious. **

**Eryn is 15 soon to be 16 and is currently sitting her GCSEs sadly she is less interested with work and more with hanging out with her friends and her bad boy boyfriend Jamie. Zoe is trying her best to keep Eryn on track but she is struggling.**

"Girls come on" Zoe called as the girls came running down the stairs. They can down the stairs. Eryn was wearing a short skater skirt and a face full of makeup while Lucy was wearing a plaited skirt and a makeup free face.

"Eryn, how many times do I have to tell you? You looked like a clown" Zoe said and Eryn just huffed and strutted to the car. Lucy got in the back of the car.

"Lucy let me get out and walk ahead before you get out. I wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near you, it's bad enough we have to share the same last name" Eryn complained.

"Eryn, don't you dare talk to your sister like that" Zoe said hitting Eryn on the leg. Eryn just huffed and looked out the window. They arrived at the school and Eryn jumped out.

"You better wait, nerd" She said and Lucy just nodded feeling intimidated.

"Lucy, ignore her" Zoe said and Lucy nodded before getting ready to get out the car. She then started walking into the school. Zoe sat looking at Lucy. She was so worried about her, the girl wasn't right. She couldn't settle into school and it was affecting her badly.

Lucy arrived at the school and walked up to the library, it was the only place she could go without getting hassle from someone. She used to be best friends with Malia but now they were only friends when they were at cheerleading. Malia just ignored Lucy at school. She stayed up in the library until the bell rang and then she went to class.

Eryn had English first and she couldn't be bothered. She sat down and instantly got her phone out and sat texting her friend.

"Eryn, phone away" The teacher said and Eryn huffed.

"Now" She said.

"Why, I don't need to do this practice close reading thing?" Eryn asked.

"Eryn, you may have gotten an A in your prelim but if you don't buckle up and get working you will fail" The teacher said and Eryn sighed.

"Come on, I need you to do some work" The teacher said. Eryn just sat there. She then started talking to others and soon the whole class was disrupted.

"Right, Eryn Hanna out the room" She said and Eryn sighed getting up. She took her bag and went outside. Her guidance teacher walked passed.

"Really, Eryn" She said and Eryn just stood there.

"Come with me, we need to have a chat" She said. Eryn reluctantly walked to the office.

"Eryn, your behaving is appalling at the moment, you need sit down and seriously consider your attitude and I will be calling your mum" Mrs Anderson said and Eryn nodded.

"You are going to go back to Miss Duncan's class when the bell rings and apologise for your behaviour" Mrs Anderson said and Eryn nodded. She stayed with her until the bell rang and then went to apologise to Miss Duncan.

Zoe was sitting at her office when the phone went.

"Zoe Hanna clinical lead speaking, how can I help you" Zoe said.

"Hello, Zoe it's Miss Duncan here, I was wondering if you have time to talk about Eryn?" She asked and Zoe said she did.

"What has Eryn done now?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know what is going on with her, she is slacking greatly, her grades are slipping and if she doesn't sort herself out she will not be able to be a doctor" Miss Duncan explained.

"I completely understand, I will try to talk to her again today but I can't promise anything" Zoe said. They chatted for a bit longer before Zoe hung up. She rested her head in her hands and sighed. What did she do wrong? The girl was a nightmare.

The day went quickly and soon the girls were walking home. Lucy arrived back at the house first and she darted up the stairs. She went into her room and got on with her homework. She set it all out on her desk and looked at it for about 10 minutes before she noticed drips landing on the paper. She wiped her face. Why was she crying, today hadn't been any worse than any other day.

Zoe arrived home soon later, she quickly started making tea before calling the girls.

"Come on" Zoe shouted and they both came running down the stairs. They sat down at the table and ate.

"So Lucy how was school" Zoe asked trying to make a conversation.

"Same as normal" Lucy said.

"Did you talk to any other girls today?" Zoe asked and Lucy took off to her room.

"Lucy" Zoe called after her but the girl was gone. At least she had managed to get Eryn by herself.

"I got a phone call from Miss Duncan today Eryn" Zoe said and Eryn just looked up.

"What the hell has happened to you? You take your eye off the ball for 2 weeks and now look at you. It's that Jamie boy. I told you from the start he was bad news" Zoe said.

"You don't even know him, he is really nice" Eryn said and Zoe huffed. Eryn went storming off. Zoe sighed two storms off in one night.

She sat down in front of the TV for the first time all day. She looked at her watch soon later and noticed that it was time for the girls to go to cheerleading.

"Come on, girls" Zoe shouted. They came running down the stairs with their training kits and joggers and hoodie on before bundling into the car. They arrived at the gym and the girls got warmed up. Eryn sat next to Zoe as Lucy did some work with one of the coaches. Zoe noticed that she kept her t-shirt on but usually she would take it off.

"Eryn, can you please be nice to Lucy, she is having a really hard time at school at the moment. Can't you try to talk to her for me?" Zoe asked and Eryn sighed but nodded.

Once Lucy was finished they went for their squad practise. They warmed up and then did the routine. They were doing the pyramid. Lucy and Eryn were both flying but Lucy was doing the harder stunt and Eryn was flipping her.

"Lucy, trust Eryn" Alisha shouted but again the stunt came down.

"The pair of you, watch Gabby and Malia" Alisha shouted as they came down and watched them.

"Do it again" Alisha shouted and Eryn and Lucy went up.

"I can't" Lucy said to Eryn.

"You can, I promise I will catch you" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. They did it and it worked perfectly.

"Eventually, well done" Alisha shouted.

They continued for the rest of the night and soon it was time to go home. They arrived home and quickly had showers and got ready for bed. Lucy disappeared up the stairs instantly but Eryn kept Zoe company.

"Right, can you tell Lucy to go to bed" Zoe said and Eryn nodded before walking up the stairs.

"Lucy, it's bed time" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"Are you okay?" Eryn asked and Lucy nodded.

"You would tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?" Eryn said and Lucy nodded again.

**Just a starter tell me what you think please :) I'd love some reviews and ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and Lucy couldn't bother to going to school. She lay in bed thinking about this week, it had been as usual horrible. She didn't understand what she what she was doing wrong but no one cared about her.

"Come on, Lucy get up" Zoe said and Lucy sighed.

"I don't feel well" Lucy said turning around to face the wall. Zoe placed her hand on her daughter's head.

"You feel fine" Zoe said and Lucy sighed again.

"I feel really sick though" Lucy said.

"Well, you can go to school and if you continue to feel sick call me at lunch" Zoe said compromising with Lucy. Lucy huffed and got up. Zoe left to let her get changed. Lucy started to get changed. She looked down at her body why couldn't she look like Eryn. She was so fat and flat chested she still looked like a 5 year old. You could never tell she was in high school and she was still small. She put on her crop top which she still has from like ages ago. Eryn was wearing a proper bra by this age but she still looked like a baby. She quickly continued to get changed before walking down the stairs.

She mum had placed some toast on the table. Lucy grabbed a bit and starting eating it.

"Good girl, be quick. I have a meeting at 9" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Eryn came strutting down the stairs.

"Eryn, move it. I need you ready early" Zoe said and Eryn moaned.

"Eryn, did that talk we had yesterday mean nothing to you" Zoe said.

"I'm sorry" Eryn said realising she had been a bit too hard on her mum.

"It's okay, just be ready" Zoe said and Eryn nodded before having some toast.

Zoe was finally happy to leave the house as they girls got into the car. For the first time in at least two months she managed to get both girls in the car on time and not even have to shout at her

"Thank you girls for being ready, do you think you can do this every day?" Zoe asked.

"I think that would be pushing it a bit" Eryn said and Zoe giggled. They arrived at the school and both girls got out at the same time. Lucy lagged behind and let Eryn walk in front but Zoe was just happy that they had both left the car at the same time and Eryn hadn't made any horrible comments.

The girls arrived at the school and Eryn disappeared to her locker while Lucy walked up the stairs. It wasn't long until the bell rang and Lucy wondered to her first class.

The morning went quickly and soon it was break time. Lucy walked to the library.

"Look, it's a little bookworm nerd, her only friend is a book and look she looks like she is like 9 years old" One of the girls said.

"Yeah, look she is wearing skirts you would wear in primary" Another said. They continued to say horrible things to her and soon Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the toilet and locked the door not letting anyone in.

They were some seniors standing near and they noticed that it was Eryn's sister who had been crying. They thought they best go and find Eryn.

"Eryn, your sister went running to the toilet she looked really upset" One girl said to Eryn.

"What toilets?" Eryn asked and she followed the girl to the toilets next to the library. Eryn came storming through the car. She knocked on the door but Lucy still didn't open up.

"Luc, come on its only me" Eryn said but Lucy still didn't open up. By now Miss Duncan was also there trying to get Lucy to come on. Eryn opened the cubicle door next to Lucy and stepped up onto the toilet. She then lifted herself up and slipped into the toilet cubicle which Lucy was in. Lucy instantly broke down the second Eryn was on the ground. Eryn pulled her little sister into her chest.

"Sh, it's okay Luc" Eryn said rocking Lucy. She sat down on the closed toilet lid and pulled Lucy onto her knee.

"Em Eryn, could you bring Lucy along to the guidance base once you have finished talking" Miss Duncan asked.

"Yeah" Eryn said and she waited until she heard the door close so she knew everyone was out.

"What happened?" Eryn asked and Lucy looked down.

"Some of the girls in my year were being mean to me" Lucy said.

"What did they do?" Eryn asked.

"They called my names and things" Lucy said not wanting to explain.

"Like what?" Eryn asked.

"Just like that I was a baby and a bookworm" Lucy said quietly.

"When did this start?" Eryn asked.

"Em, like last year" Lucy said barely audible.

"What? And you didn't say anything?" Eryn asked and Lucy nodded.

"Oh you silly girl" Eryn said holding her close.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Eryn asked and Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Am I really so scary that you can't talk to me?" Eryn asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Well, don't you go hiding something like this again" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. "Come on, let's go along to the guidance base and get this sorted out"

"No," Lucy said begging Eryn.

"Lucy we need to get this sorted" Eryn said standing them both up. Lucy just shook her head. Eryn grabbed Lucy be the hand and guided her out the toilets. By now the bell had rang so there was no one about.

They arrived at the guidance base and Miss Duncan pulled a chair over from Lucy.

"Thank you Eryn, I can handle it from here" Miss Duncan said and Eryn nodded before turning around.

"No, please. Can't she stay?" Lucy asked. Miss Duncan hesitated for a moment before nodding. Eryn pulled over a seat, she rested her hand on Lucy's knee to provide a sense of comfort for the younger girl.

"So can you tell me what happened, Lucy?" Miss Duncan asked and Lucy looked at Eryn, Eryn smiled back at her encouragingly. Lucy looked down before starting to talk.

"There was some girls being mean to me" Lucy said quietly. Eryn could tell she was starting to close up again.

"What did they do?" Miss Duncan asked.

"They called me a baby and a bookworm" Lucy said.

"Have they said mean things to you before?" She asked and Lucy nodded before telling her some past experiences she has had with them girls.

"Well, I will certainly be talking to them because that is not acceptable" Miss Duncan said and Lucy just sat there.

"Do you think you can go back to class?" Miss Duncan asked and Lucy nodded.

"Eryn, will you take her?" Miss Duncan asked looking at Eryn. The older girl nodded. They walked to Lucy's class which was Maths.

"Lucy, if you are having a hard time at lunch just text me okay?" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"Any problem at all, okay?" Eryn said making sure Lucy understood. Lucy nodded again.

"Good girl, I love you" Eryn said pulling Lucy into her chest before they walked into the class room.

Eryn explained that Lucy had been talking to her guidance teacher and then Eryn walked to her own class.

The rest of the day went quickly and Eryn decided to wait for Lucy after school so they could walk to the hospital. Jamie had offered to walk with them. Eryn and Jamie were stood against the wall kissing when Lucy walked passed them looking away from them.

"Oi" Eryn said as she called Lucy over. Lucy stopped and walked towards Eryn.

"Come on, we're walking home with you" Eryn said.

"You don't need to" Lucy said but secretly she was delighted that her sister was with her, it made her feel safer. She knew the girls wouldn't say anything to her if Eryn was there. However she found it extremely awkward having Jamie there, he was constantly kissing her sister and mucking about with her. They soon arrived at the hospital and Jamie left.

"You need to tell mum" Eryn said and Lucy shook her head.

"She needs to know, Miss Duncan has probably called her" Eryn said and Lucy just shrugged.

They arrived at the staff room and went in. They sat down on the sofa.

"Right girls, remember to get changed and be ready we don't have a lot of time tonight" Zoe said and they both nodded. Lucy released a sigh of relief as she realised that Miss Duncan hadn't called her mum.

They started doing their homework before they got changed into their training outfit.

"Come on, quick" Zoe said as she got them in the car. She had been in such a rush. She arrived at the gym and the girls went inside as Zoe checked her phone. She noticed a call from Miss Duncan. She listened to the voice message and couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought that something was going on with Lucy but she was more shocked that neither of them had said anything to her. They had both been completely silent the whole journey to the gym. Zoe decided to let them continue doing cheerleading and she would talk to Lucy afterwards.

Zoe walked in and watched the girl. She instantly noticed that during the pyramid Eryn and Lucy's stunt worked perfectly and she noticed that Lucy trusted Eryn more and as a result she was allow Eryn to lift her without putting resistance in. The warm up went quickly and soon it was time to go home.

They arrived home and they quickly had a shower before getting changed.

"Lucy, can I talk to you?" Zoe shouted and Lucy came running down the stairs. They walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"So I got a phone call from Miss Duncan, do you want to talk about it?" Zoe asked and Lucy shook her head before bursting into tears.

"Oh baby," Zoe said pulling Lucy into her chest.

"Why didn't you say?" Zoe asked and Lucy just shrugged. Zoe waited until Lucy had calmed down before pulling her away and holding her in front of her.

"What was it all about?" Zoe asked.

"They were just being mean because I found it hard to make friends and that" Lucy said.

"What have they been saying" Zoe asked.

"Just like that I am a baby and a bookworm and things" Lucy said quietly.

"You're not a baby and its fine to read" Zoe said.

"I am a baby, I look nothing like Eryn did when she was my age" Lucy complained.

"Lucy, you and Eryn are two completely different people, you both develop in different ways and at different times" Zoe said pulling Lucy back into her chest.

They started like that for a while until Lucy went back up to bed.

**Sorry, I took so long my laptop broke so just got it back. Updates should be quicker now. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe was sitting down the stairs at the breakfast bar doing some paper work. She looked up and noticed Eryn walking down the stairs.

"Good afternoon" Zoe said and Eryn rolled her eyes.

"It's 10 o'clock, that's good for me" Eryn said and Zoe giggled.

"True, did you have a good night sleep?" Zoe asked her and Eryn nodded leaning on her mum.

"Wow, I'm shocked I don't think I have had a hug from you in ages out of your own choice" Zoe said and Eryn laughed.

"I miss getting a hug" Eryn said.

"You can have a hug whenever you want" Zoe said holding Eryn close to her.

"So I was thinking about going shopping with you and Lucy today" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"But I was wondering, don't take this the wrong way, but when we got shopping could you leave me and Lucy for a bit" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll stay with you for like an hour and then I'll go to Jamie's" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"Thank you, would you be able to help Lucy, maybe advise her on what to wear to school. Just something to help her settle in a bit more" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Yeah that's fine, what are you going to do with her when I am gone?" Eryn asked and Zoe just pointed to her nose.

"But mum everyone you are going through with Lucy, you went through with me so why can't you just tell me, I might be able to help" Eryn said.

"Erz, I know you just want to help but let me talk to her first before I tell you, if she agrees you will instantly know" Zoe said and Eryn sighed but nodded.

"Good girl, now go and get ready I know how long it takes you to be presentable" Zoe said and Eryn looked offended. Zoe laughed.

"Wake up Lucy on your way up" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Eryn went running up the stairs.

"Come on, Lucy you need to get up we are going shopping" Eryn said and Lucy nodded before slowly getting out the bed. She quickly grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a pink t-shirt. She walked into the toilet, she would normal get changed in her bedroom but she wanted to steal her sister's deodorant which she knew was in the bathroom. She put on her crop top and sprayed the deodorant, she knew she needed to ask her mum for some but she was unsure how to. She then disappeared back into her room.

Within an hour all the girls were ready and down the stairs. Eryn was wearing jersey tapered trousers and a tight white crop top. She was wearing a lace light blue bra on underneath.

"Eryn, I can see your bra" Zoe complained.

"No you can't" Eryn said pulling down her crop top and Zoe just rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to find you wearing something like that" Zoe said to Lucy and Lucy just giggled quietly.

"I would never" She said quietly. They walked to the car and soon arrived at the shopping centre.

"Why are we going shopping?" Lucy asked.

"I thought we could just get some new clothes if you need it" Zoe said and both girls just nodded. They walked to new look first. They looked around the teen section.

"Oh look, Lucy" Eryn said holding a 2 pack of fitter short sleeves shirt.

"It's nice" Lucy said.

"Do you want it?" Eryn asked and Lucy shrugged.

"But I have only had my shirts for like 8 months" Lucy said.

"It's okay" Zoe said "Get it if you want"

Lucy nodded and walked into the changing room, she didn't even realise that Eryn had picked up a skater skirt.

"Try it on" Eryn said handing them both to Lucy. Lucy disappeared and quickly got changed. She came out.

"I don't know" Lucy said.

"You look so much older Luc" Eryn said before pulling Lucy's skirt up.

"Oi" Zoe said. Zoe was surprised at how skinny it made Lucy look. Both her girls had always been quite petite but Lucy was getting very slim. They decided to buy it and then they went to Next, Eryn was sure that had some tube skirts so Zoe agreed to let them go. They walked in and found a lipsy tube skirt, it was in a size 6 which would have been too big for Lucy put it had an elastic waist so it stayed up.

"Right, that's Jamie here so I'm going to go and find him and go to his" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"Now, behave" Zoe said hugging Eryn. The girl nodded and walked away.

"Come on, let's go to M and S" Zoe said and Lucy just followed Zoe. They walked into the shop and Zoe went up the stairs. Lucy followed unsure why they were going up this way.

"So, I was thinking that it was maybe time that we got you a proper bra?" Zoe said and Lucy instantly shielded away. She was so embarrassed.

"Luc" Zoe said pulling Lucy around, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Listen, it's just you growing up" Zoe said. She walked over to the teen bra section.

"Do you want a padded one?" Zoe asked and Lucy didn't say anything.

"Right, if this is still really awkward for you, I will go and wait in the changing room queue and you can select the ones you want then come to me" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. Zoe walked away, she was really struggling with Lucy, Eryn had always been nervous and awkward but she wasn't nearly as bad as Lucy was being. Zoe waited patiently for Lucy and then the girl came back. She had selected some bras and they waited until they were the front of the queue.

"Lucy, will you let me come in with you so I can check they fit" Zoe said. Lucy looked unsure but nodded. Zoe went in with Lucy, Lucy had actually developed more than Zoe had thought she had, she was sure that Lucy had barely budded but she actually had. They found the one which fitted Lucy best and then bought some. They bought some white and nude ones for school and then some colourful ones for other times. They decided that, that was enough shopping for one day and decided to head home.

"Was that really that embarrassing" Zoe asked and Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I remember when you were 10, you were desperate to have a padded bra and now you are so different, what happened?" Zoe asked.

"I don't want to grow up" Lucy said quietly.

"Why not?" Zoe asked.

"It's scary" Lucy said "I like being little"

"Oh baby, it's fine you'll get through it, just remember to talk to me. You're lucky you have me and Eryn to talk to" Zoe said. "Any worries you have me or Eryn have had the same worries and we will help you"

Lucy nodded and they drove home. They arrived back at the house and Lucy sat down on the sofa with Zoe. They cosied up and watched a film together.

Meanwhile Eryn was at Jamie's house. She walked to his house from the shopping centre are it wasn't that far. She arrived at Jamie's house and he met her.

"Hey, baby" Jamie said pulling Eryn into her arms. "You look gorgeous"

Jamie eyed Eryn up. Their lips met as they started making out. They walked into his bedroom. His parents were out so it was just him and Eryn in the house. They were sat on his bed when they started kissing. Eryn was on top of Jamie and his hands were on her butt. He then flipped her other and started dry humping her. He was moaning in enjoyment. She then undid his top.

"Oh my god, Eryn you are amazing" He said as he rubbed her hands over her top. He pulled the top off. Eryn pulled away for a moment and she noticed a plunge hiding her leg. She had never given him an erection. They had never done anything like this before, they had touched each other but that was it.

"Can I?" He asked as he held the bra strap. Eryn nodded, no one other than her mum had ever seen her boobs so she wasn't sure how this would be but she loved him. He unhooked her bra and pulled it off. He started kissing her top body and rubbing her breasts. She really liked this but she knew she needed to do something for him. She undid his jeans and started stroking his penis, she hadn't done this before. She held it in her hand and went faster they both moved with it as he continued to rub her.

He then pulled away and pulled her trousers down. Eryn was slightly nervous about what was going to happen. She felt Jamie tease her and she moaned, he slipped his fingers into her and started going harder and harder. He was going a lot stronger than Marcus had two years ago. She moaned and groaned in enjoyment. He hit her and she started to have an organism, she had never been like this before. He removed his finger and stated licking her. Eryn couldn't cope anymore.

She pulled away, that was amazing she thought. She couldn't believe they had done that.

"Do you want to play twister?" Jamie asked and Eryn nodded. Jamie had his boxers on so Eryn put on her lacy pants. She went to put on her bra.

"Keep it off" Jamie said and Eryn nodded. They played twister and ended up in some very awkward positions. They then got dressed and sat down on the bed to watch the TV.

"I really enjoyed that" Jamie said and Eryn nodded.

"It wasn't too much was it?" He asked and Eryn shook her head.

"Do you want to have sex?" He asked and Eryn shook her head.

"I'm not ready" She said.

"Oh but Eryn, that was amazing, I was ready to go. I just wanted to enter you" He said.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I can't" Eryn said before getting up and leaving. She ran all the way to her house.

"Hey, Eryn" Zoe said as she ran up the stairs.

"Let me go and check on Eryn" Zoe said and Lucy sat up. Zoe walked up the stairs.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Zoe said as she opened Eryn's bedroom door. Eryn was sat on her bed. She wasn't crying but she did look upset.

"I was so stupid" Eryn said.

"How?" Zoe asked.

"We did some things and then he asked me if I wanted to have sex. I said no but then he" Eryn said before bursting into tears.

"Hey, what slow down" Zoe said. "What type of things did you do?"

"We just like touched each other and explored and that" Eryn said slightly embarrassed.

"Well, you know I tell you that you are very young and shouldn't be doing that but it's your choice but I do know that you are not ready to have sex" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I know, and I told him that, but he said that he really wanted to have it when we were doing the things" Eryn said.

"Well, if he really loved you he would respect your wishes" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Baby, please just have fun, you are constantly moving from boy to boy you just need some time alone. Think about all the problems you have had" Zoe said.

"But I love Jamie, he is the first person I have done anything with since Marcus" Eryn said.

"I know but it's not that bad to be single" Zoe said. Eryn nodded and they talked for a bit longer before walking down the stairs. They joined Lucy and all watched a film together

**Hope this is okay, did some Eryn and Lucy :) Please review, also need more ideas :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on girls in the car" Zoe said. The girls came running down the stairs. They were spending the day at Nick's as Zoe was working. The girls didn't want to sleep over at Nick's as they found their 2 year old sister to annoying.

"I'm tired" Eryn complained.

"I did say you could stay at your dad's" Zoe said.

"I know but Sophie is just so annoying, she is going through the terrible twos. She doesn't shut up" Eryn complained.

"She isn't that bad" Lucy said and Eryn gave her a look.

"Come on, girls you were like that when you were toddlers" Zoe said.

"I was never that bad" Eryn said and Zoe laughed.

"Oh you were" Zoe said. They soon arrived at Nick's and the girls got out the car. They walked into the house.

"Eryn" Sophie shouted coming running towards Eryn. She flung her arms around her sister's legs.

"Up" She asked.

"No, I'm tired" Eryn said and Sophie started crying.

"Mummy, Eryn's been mean to me" Sophie said to Yvonne.

"Eryn" Yvonne scolded.

"Oh my god, I did nothing wrong" Eryn said. "Good why do you always take her side? I don't understand why I have to stay here"

She stormed up the stairs.

"God what's gotten into her" Nick said.

"She is always like that" Lucy said. They sat down and watched the TV for a while until everyone was ready.

"Come on, let's go out. We can go to the local zoo" Yvonne said and Lucy nodded.

"I'd like that but I'm not too sure about Eryn" Lucy said.

"Well she has no choice" Nick said before shouting on Eryn.

"What" She screamed.

"Come down here now and cut out the attitude" Nick shouted and Eryn came down the stairs.

"What" She said.

"We are going out so get your things together" Nick said.

"I don't want to" Eryn said.

"Well too bad" Nick said. Eryn sighed and walked up the stairs to get ready. Soon they were all ready and in the car.

"Eryn, it's not summer yet" Nick said looking at Eryn, who was wearing a over-sized tie dye t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts.

"It's not cold" Eryn said. Lucy shifted awkwardly, was her dad going to give her into trouble too. She was wearing black tights and blue floral printed shorts and a tight white vest top. She wrapped her blue cardigan more tightly around herself.

"Come on then in the car" Nick said. They bundled into the car. Sophie was extremely hyper and excited but both the girls just plugged in their headphones and ignored her. They soon arrived at the zoo and they all climbed out the car. They quickly got into the zoo.

"Right what do you want to see first?" Nick asked.

"I want to see Penguin" Sophie said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Is that okay with you girls" Yvonne asked and they both nodded. They started walking towards the penguins which were right at the back of the zoo.

"Eryn, I need the toilet" Lucy whispered to Eryn.

"Well, just say" Eryn said. Lucy just shook her head. Eryn didn't understand why Lucy was like this. They noticed a sign for the toilets so Eryn shouted.

"Guys, can me and Lucy go to the toilet quickly" Eryn asked and they nodded.

"I'll come with you girls" Yvonne said as they went to the toilet. Eryn had washed her hand by the time Lucy had come out. Lucy was fiddling with her bra strap as it kept falling down especially when she was washing her hand.

"Need a bit of help there?" Eryn said laughing at Lucy. She pulled Lucy's cardigan down and tightened the straps for her.

"Oh new bra is it?" Yvonne asked and Lucy instantly became self conscious.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed by, just means you are starting to grow up" Yvonne said giving Lucy a side hug. This just made her even more embarrassed. They walked out and headed to the penguins.

Meanwhile Zoe was busy in the ED, she was working on a case in resus when Noel came working through.

"Doctor Hanna, there is a little girl asking for you at reception, she looks about Lucy's age" Noel said and Zoe nodded. She wasn't sure who it could be. Zoe nodded before getting rid of her gloves and walking to the reception.

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked as she saw the little girl sitting in the waiting area.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked nervously. Zoe nodded. She instantly sensed that the girl was nervous and led her to her office. She sat them down on the sofa.

"What's up?" Zoe asked and Natasha just looked down. She didn't know how to tell Zoe this. She couldn't talk to her dad and now she was regretting coming here.

"Em, well" Natasha mumbled.

"Come on, spit it out" Zoe said.

"I'm bleeding" Natasha said. Zoe looked at her confused.

"What do you mean" Zoe asked, when Natasha looked down blushing Zoe knew what she meant.

"Oh sweetie" Zoe said pulling the girl into her arms.

"Well, I'm going to take my lunch break and we can go back to the house and get you sorted out" Zoe said and Natasha nodded. They then went to the car as Zoe told the staff she was nipping home for a bit.

They arrived at the house. Zoe guided Natasha into the living room and then she disappeared.

"So these are pads, do you know how to use them?" Zoe asked and Natasha shook her head.

"That's okay, you just unpeel it and stick it in your pants" Zoe said and Natasha nodded.

"Do you want to go into the bathroom and get yourself sorted?" Zoe asked and Natasha nodded again. She disappeared into the bathroom and returned a couple of minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked and Natasha nodded but she still looked terrified. Zoe pulled the girl into her arms.

"You have been so brave" Zoe said and Natasha burst into tears.

"It's quite a big shock isn't it?" Zoe said and Natasha nodded into Zoe's chest.

"We are going to have to tell your dad" Zoe said.

"No, please" Natasha pleaded.

"Sweetie, he needs to know. How about I tell him and make sure he knows just to leave you about it and then I can get you pads and that?" Zoe asked and Natasha reluctantly nodded.

"How do you feel?" Zoe asked.

"Weird and it's a bit sore" Natasha said. Zoe nodded.

"Well, I have tablets if it gets bad and hot water bottles, baths and chocolate can help cramps" Zoe said and Natasha nodded.

"If you have any problems remember to just text me" Zoe said and the girl nodded.

"Good girl" Zoe said kissing her on the head. They stayed there for a bit longer and then Zoe took Natasha back home

Back at the Zoe, they were nearly finished and decided to go and see the lions before leaving. Sophie, Nick and Lucy had run ahead and Eryn was walking with Yvonne.

"So what's going on with Lucy?" Yvonne asked.

"Oh nothing, she is just having a hard time at the moment. Some girls have been given her some bother and she is just struggling with high school" Eryn said.

"Well, you better be keeping your eye out for her" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"I am" She said. They saw the lions and then decided it was time to go as Sophie was getting cranky. The journey home was quiet as Sophie had fallen asleep so the girls could relax more.

Zoe had just dropped Natasha off. She had explained to Steve what had happened and he thanked Zoe for being there for Natasha. Zoe arrived back home and put her feet up as she knew the girls would be arriving home soon. Just as she had closed her eyes for a second the door slammed open.

"Hey girls" Zoe called and they came running through.

"Did you have a good day?" Zoe said and they both nodded. They gave Zoe a quick hug before disappearing to their room for the rest of the evening only coming down to get their tea.

**Hope this is okay, please review :) need new ideas :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on girls" Zoe shouted and they came running down the stairs.

"In the car now" Zoe shouted.

"No I'm not ready" Lucy shouted back.

"Come on" Zoe shouted. "Or we will be late"

"Eryn, what do you wear when you do swimming in PE" Lucy asked.

"Em, swimming costume and I like to wear a t-shirt" Eryn said and Lucy nodded grabbing a baggy t-shirt before running down the stairs. They climbed into the car and Zoe raced to the school.

"I'm scared, what do you do at swimming?" Lucy asked.

"It's not scary, not many people do it to be honest. I swear girls say every single week that they are on their period, that's like impossible. Oh and put your hair in a really high bun because it is just a hassle if it gets wet" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"You'll be fine and I do not agree with people skipping PE. Fair enough if you generally can't do it but that is just taking the mick. The pair of you will not be receiving a letter unless you really can't do PE" Zoe said and both girls nodded.

"I don't think it's that bad to be honest" Eryn said.

They arrived at school and both girls jumped out and walked into the school. Zoe was so happy to see her children walking to school together.

"Don't worry about swimming, its fine" Eryn said looking at Lucy.

"But the boys" She said.

"That' why I like to wear a t-shirt" Eryn said. "They won't look at anything"

Lucy just shrugged.

"Listen, if you are that worried, I'll write you a note but I think you should still do" Eryn said.

"Can you write me a note and then I can decide then?" Lucy asked and Eryn nodded. They walked to the social area and Eryn quickly wrote the letter.

"There you go but I think you should just do it Luc" Eryn said and Lucy nodded before they split up into their groups.

Eryn disappeared to her friends and Lucy disappeared up the stairs to the library. She was still struggling at school slightly but it wasn't as bad as it used to be.

The bell rang and Lucy wondered to class. The morning went quickly and soon it was lunch. Eryn really wasn't feeling well and decided to call her mum.

"Mum, I really don't feel well" Eryn said.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I have really bad cramps and I can feel a migraine coming on" Eryn said.

"Do you want me to come and pick you up" Zoe asked.

"Yes please" Eryn said.

"Okay, but just this once" Zoe said. Zoe got her jacket and went to find someone to tell that she would be away for a bit.

"Sam, I'm away to go and pick Eryn up I'll be 10 minutes" Zoe said and Sam nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked.

"Well, the past few months she has been getting really bad cramps and things before her period starts so she really isn't feeling well just now" Zoe said and Sam nodded.

"Don't you think it would be a good idea to get her on the pill if things are that bad?" Sam said.

"No way, I know Eryn if she went on the pill she would think its okay to have sex" Zoe said.

"Surely she would understand" Sam said.

"No, as long as Eryn is concerned, not having sex just means she can't get pregnant and that is all so wants. Having the pill will just make her think sex it okay no matter how many times I'd tell her she would still think that" Zoe said and Sam nodded.

"Good luck" Sam said putting her hand on Zoe's shoulder as she walked out.

Zoe arrived at the school and Eryn came out. She got into the car.

"How are you feeling?" Zoe asked. She knew Eryn wasn't right as she was really white.

"Horrible" Eryn said.

"Oh sweetie, by the way I currently have to share my office so don't panic if someone else is there" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

They arrived at the hospital and went straight to Zoe's office.

"I'll go and get you a hot water bottle" Zoe said and Eryn nodded cuddling up on the sofa. Zoe disappeared and got the hot water bottle for Eryn. She returned and got on with her work when Connie walked in.

"Eryn sit up" Zoe said and Eryn did as she was told. Connie sat down next to her.

"Sorry about this, she isn't usually here she just doesn't feel well" Zoe said.

"It's okay, nice to meet you, what's your name?" Connie asked.

"Eryn" Eryn said smiling to the girl. Eryn and Connie chatted for a bit and Zoe was starting to get jealous. How could this woman just waltz in talk to her daughter and get on with her instantly?

Meanwhile at school, Lucy decided that she would do PE. She went into the changing room and quickly got into her swimming costume. She placed her t-shirt on and pulled her hair into a really high bun. She walked out and sat next to all the others.

The teacher was sat talking to them.

"Oh my god, Lucy is that your natural colour" The teacher asked as she noticed how dark Lucy's legs were. Lucy nodded.

"I'd love to be more tanned. I just burn in the sun" The teacher said.

"Is your parents like African or something?" Someone asked and Lucy shook her head.

"I bet your not English, you should go back home" A girl said.

"This is my home, my mum, sister and I were all born in England" Lucy said. The girls went off laughing and they all jumped into the pool.

They played a couple of games and soon after they got out. Lucy quickly got out and got a cubicle. She had put on her bra and pants and was pulling up her tights when she felt the towel which was underneath her go and then the curtain flung open. She screamed but she had nothing to cover herself with. She heard the click of cameras and was mortified. She couldn't believe this had happened.

She went bright red and quickly got changed before running out the school. She was so glad it was the end of the day. She phoned Eryn needing her sister.

"Eryn" Lucy said letting tears slip down her face.

"Luc, what's up?" Eryn said panicking.

"Where are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm at the hospital" Eryn said.

"I need you" Lucy said.

"Sh baby, just walk to the hospital and I will be waiting outside" Eryn said. Lucy nodded and hung up. She walked quickly to the hospital and instantly ran into Eryn's arm. Eryn held her as her sister sobbed into her chest.

"What happened?" Eryn asked.

"I was getting changed from swimming and I had my bra and pants on and they stole my towel and pulled the curtain and took pictures of me" Lucy said quickly in one breath before bursting into tears. Eryn pulled Lucy back into her chest. Eryn guided Lucy into the hospital and they went to their mum's office. Connie was sat on the sofa and Zoe was out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Connie asked.

"Do you know where my mum is?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, she is just telling with a patient" Connie said. "Come and sit down sweetie"

Connie guided Lucy to the seat.

"What's wrong?" Connie asked again.

"I want my mum" Lucy said before starting to cry again. Connie pulled the girl into her chest.

"Don't worry she won't be long" Connie said. They stayed like that for a bit longer and then they heard the door open. Connie pulled away as Zoe walked in.

"Eryn, how about me and you make ourselves scares so your mum and sister can chat" Connie said and Eryn nodded standing up.

"Mum" Lucy said before bursting into tears. Zoe pulled Lucy into her chest.

"What's happened?" Zoe asked.

"I hate them girls, I was getting changed from swimming and they stole my towel and opened the curtain when I only had my bra and pants on and they took photos of me" Lucy said.

"Oh baby, we will be sorting this out" Zoe said.

They talked for a bit longer and then Zoe went to phone Miss Duncan to talk to her about what happened.

"Sweetie, we are going have a meeting with Miss Duncan tomorrow to sort this problem out" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

"Will you fix it?" Lucy asked and Zoe nodded pulling Lucy into her chest.

"I will do everything I can to stop them being mean to you. I hate seeing you upset" Zoe whispered into Lucy's hair.

**Hope this is okay :) Please review and read my other story Special Moments which is a holby city ff and Brave, are we not? Which is another casualty ff :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucy," Zoe said getting up and gently shaking the girl "It's time to get up"

"No," Lucy said flipping around. "I don't feel well"

"You seem to be saying that a lot recently. So we can go to the school to sort this out and then after school we'll go to the doctors" Zoe said.

"No, it doesn't matter" Lucy said sighing before getting up.

"Good girl, quickly" Zoe said kissing her on the head. Zoe was just walking out the room when she banged into Eryn.

"Watch where you are going missy" Zoe said as Eryn walked straight into her.

"Sorry" Eryn said going to her room.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked as the girl didn't sort right.

"My hair isn't sitting right and I don't really feel that great" Eryn said. "Oh and mum can you get me more pads because I'm running out?"

Zoe nodded. She understand instantly why Eryn wasn't feeling well.

"Oh and can I maybe get some tampons because they are better for cheer practices?" Eryn asked and Zoe nodded again.

"Yeah sure, but just remember how long you have had them in for" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Yeah, I'm only going to use them for cheer practice" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"Quickly go and get ready for school. I'm going in with your sister to get this sorted" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. She knew that the picture was all over facebook and Lucy knew that too but Eryn doubted that Lucy had actually told Zoe that. It would just sent Zoe off on a rampage.

Eryn decided to nip into Lucy's room to talk to her after Zoe had disappeared down the stairs.

"Luc, you do know you have to tell them everything?" Eryn said and Lucy just nodded.

"Just tell the truth you haven't done anything wrong" Eryn said pulling Lucy into a hug. Lucy nodded silently.

"Come on, girls" Zoe said and they pulled apart and got their things together. Lucy was starting to get more and more nervous about this meeting. She got down the stairs and instantly started to panic. Her breathing got faster and she started to sweat more and more.

"Mum, I can't go to school" Lucy said. "I feel dizzy"

Lucy was starting to panic even more. Zoe went and stood next to her.

"Calm down, big breaths nice and slowly" Zoe said. Zoe leaned over so that her face was in front of Lucy's.

"Come on, baby we are going to sort this out. Calm down and breathe" Zoe said. Lucy started to calm down a bit and Zoe pulled her into a hug.

"They put the picture on facebook" Lucy said letting the tears escape down her face.

"Oh sweetie, we will fix this" Zoe said and with that they got into the car. They arrived at the school and Eryn got up and walked into the school while Zoe and Lucy went to the office. They quickly got a meeting with the head teacher. Zoe explained what had happened and how she was very disappointed that nothing had been done to sort this problem.

"Well, Miss Hanna I'm an extremely sorry and I will make sure that I, myself, sort out this problem" The teacher said and Zoe nodded.

"So, Lucy if you stay here and I'll go and get these girls and we are going to sort this problem out" She said and Lucy nodded. Zoe then left and Lucy stayed.

The girls came down and Malia was one of them. They filed into the head teachers office and spend nearly an hour talking. After lots of tears and talking the girls had all agreed to be friends and disappeared up to their classroom. Most of the girls were trying to get on with Lucy but Malia was being increasingly quiet. This upset Lucy most as she used to be best friends with Malia and within a month or so the pair of them had stopped talking completely.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was the end of the day. Eryn and Lucy met outside the school and walked to the ED.

"So did you get everything sorted" Eryn asked and Lucy nodded.

"They were actually being really nice" Lucy said.

"That's good you deserve it" Eryn said putting her hand around Lucy.

They quickly arrived at the ED and went to the staff room to get on with their homework.

"Right go and get changed the pair of you" Zoe said throwing over their cheer training kit. The girls nodded and got up going to get changed. They quickly got changed and then went to the gym. It wasn't long until the girls were warming up. They were all sat stretching. Malia and Lucy were at the opposite ends of the hall.

Then they started with the routine and it wasn't long until they had finished and were cooling down. Lucy and Eryn both walked to were Zoe was and got ready to leave.

"Em, Lucy can I talk to you?" Malia asked and Lucy nodded walking over to the other side of the room.

"I'm really sorry for the way I have treated you it wasn't very nice. I'm so sorry" Malia said before bursting into tears.

"It's okay" Lucy said pulling Malia into a hug.

"It's not okay, I'm sorry can we be friends again?" Malia asked and Lucy nodded. The girls hugged again and then started to laugh.

They walked back to their parents and quickly left the gym.

"So was that better today?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded.

"Thank you for coming into the meeting" Lucy said.

"It's okay baby as long as you are happy" Zoe said pulling Lucy into her chest. They arrived home and the girls quickly disappeared for a shower before snuggling up on the couch with their mum.

"Let's home we have a more relaxed morning tomorrow, eh?" Zoe said and both girls nodded. Before going up to bed as it was late

**Hope this is okay J Please review, don't seem to be getting as many reviews any more :(**


	7. Chapter 7

It was the Easter holidays and Zoe was taking the girls to London for a few days.

"Have you packed?" Zoe said walking into Lucy's room. Lucy nodded.

"Let me check, just to make sure you haven't forgotten anything" Zoe said. Lucy huffed and walked down the stairs. Her mum never trusted her. Zoe checked Lucy's bag and was surprised to notice that nothing was missing.

"Well done, I bet you have done better than your sister" Zoe said walking into Eryn's room. The girl wasn't there so Zoe called on her.

"Eryn, have you packed your bag?" Zoe asked.

"Em, I think so" Eryn shouted back from the bathroom.

"Do you want me to check it?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, I'm just doing my make up I'll be a couple of minutes" Eryn said and Zoe just nodded. She opened Eryn's bag and sighed when she noticed it was a complete and utter mess. Zoe emptied the bag and started packing it again.

She noticed that Eryn had packed pads in the bag but also swimwear. Zoe decided she should pack some tampons just in case Eryn wanted to go swimming. She walked over to Eryn's underwear drawer and opened it. She grabbed a small hand full of tampons and noticed something at the bottom of the drawer. She moved the pants and was shocked at what she could see. COMDOMS and one was an empty wrapper. Zoe panicked she would need to talk to Eryn about this.

The girl picked the right moment to walk into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eryn said staring at her mum.

"What the HELL is this?" Zoe shouted.

"You have no right to go through my things" Eryn said walking over to the drawer and closing the drawer.

"I was only getting you some tampons so you could go swimming, but why do you have condoms? Don't tell me you have been having sex" Zoe said.

"What? No, it's just in case. I don't mean it, I only take it to party so at least if I do get completely pissed and that I am at least safe. God, everyone has condoms just in case" Eryn said.

"Thank you for being honest but why is there an open packet" Zoe asked and Eryn giggled.

"That was Gabby, she blew one up for fun" Eryn said and Zoe giggled.

"I'm sorry for assuming you, I just panicked" Zoe said pulling Eryn into her chest.

"I know, you actually are a really good girl" Zoe said.

"I know, you just don't believe it" Eryn said.

"I do" Zoe said. They finished packing and Nick arrived to take them to the train station. They quickly got into the car and drove to the train station.

"Are you excited, girls?" Nick asked and both Eryn and Lucy nodded. They quickly got to the train station and it wasn't long until the train arrived. They climbed on and Zoe sat next to Lucy with Eryn across from her. The girls sat down and instantly went on their phones.

"Come on, can't we have a bit of communication" Zoe complained. Eryn and Lucy both sighed and turned off their phones.

"So how was school last week?" Zoe asked. "Are you ready for your exams?"

Zoe looked at Eryn and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I have been revising for like 2 hours each night" Eryn said.

"Well done, that's really good just keep that up" Zoe said reaching over to hold Eryn's hand. Zoe had been surprised at how much Eryn's behaviour and attitude had improved over the last few weeks. She was certainly being the big sister which Lucy needed.

"So Luc, is school better now? Are the girls leaving you alone now?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded.

"They are actually quite nice. I've gotten to know them more as Malia is now good friends with me" Lucy said.

"I'm so glad, baby. I hated seeing you so sad sweetie" Zoe said and Lucy leaned towards her mum.

"Thank you for helping me" She said.

"Oh my baby, it's okay you don't need to thank you. I was just doing my job as your mum" Zoe said putting her hand over Eryn. They talked for a bit longer and then Zoe let them go on their ipads for a bit. Eryn was sat with her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Just bad cramp" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"If they continue to get bad maybe it would be best if we get you on the pill" Zoe said.

"But that's for people who have sex but don't want to have children" Eryn said shocked.

"Yes, but it's also for girls with bad cramps" Zoe said leaning forward. Lucy was listening but desperately trying not to show her interest.

"Okay, but can I see if it's just like a one off" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. She sat back and noticed Lucy was red. Zoe realised she would have found it really awkward.

"You're lucky you don't have to go through all this drama, just you wait until you start" Zoe said and this just completely embarrassed the girl and she just ignored her mum.

"Oh mum, you're embarrassing her" Eryn said.

"God just leave me alone" Lucy said getting up and storming away.

"Where are you going?" Zoe shouted.

"Toilet" Lucy said.

"Er, go with her" Zoe said and Eryn sighed and followed Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Eryn said as she caught up with Lucy.

"I just need the toilet" Lucy said.

"I don't mean that, I mean you snapping" Eryn said.

"I don't know, I just got angry" Lucy said and Eryn nodded.

"Just relax, it's just your hormones going all over the place" Eryn said.

"It's not" Lucy said and Eryn just laughed as she stormed into the toilet. Eryn waited on her. Lucy walked up and sighed. Could her sister not just leave her alone.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about growing up. It's a bit of a pain sometimes but come on, you get the boys attention" Eryn said trying to make her sister laugh.

"I don't want the boys attention" Lucy complained.

"You will not be saying that in 2 years I promise" Eryn said. "Come on, smile we are on holiday"

Lucy giggled and smiled.

"See that is better" Eryn said putting her arms around Lucy.

"Now, don't go growing too much, I don't want you to be talker than me" Eryn said and Lucy giggled.

By the time they got back, they were nearly there. They quickly arrived and climbed off the train. They got a taxi to the hotel and unpacked.

"Can we go swimming?" Lucy asked excitedly. Zoe nodded. Both girls grabbed their swimsuits and disappeared down the stairs. Zoe sighed. She was just unpacking when she heard the door. She opened it and saw Eryn.

"I forgot a tampon" Eryn said and Zoe nodded. The girl darted in and went into the bathroom. She emerged a minute or two later.

"Look after Lucy" Zoe shouted and Eryn nodded. She disappeared and they went swimming. A couple of hours later they girls came back. They had bonded a lot swimming and Lucy had relaxed a lot with Eryn and was now telling her things which she had never told anyone else. Eryn felt good that Lucy felt she was able to talk to her.

**Hope this is okay, sorry I haven't updated. I have had concussion after falling off a horse and haven't been on the computer. But that was a week ago now so starting to spend more time on computer. It's the Easter holidays so should be able to update all my stories this week. Please review, need more reviews before I update again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on girls, we can go out this morning and we are getting the 2:30 train home" Zoe said and the girls nodded.

"What do you want to do?" Zoe asked them. She was out of the bed and in her dressing gown while both girls were still in bed.

"Can we go to Hyde Park?" Eryn asked and Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, it's meant to be a nice day" Zoe said. "Put something summery on as I have booked afternoon tea at the Royal Garden Hotel at 1"

"Oh my god, isn't that like really expensive" Eryn said.

"It's not that bad, it's a lovely place but you have to be very well-behaved. No bad language or rudeness okay" Zoe instructed and the girls nodded. They both got up and got changed.

"Eryn do you think this will be okay?" Lucy asked holding up a sleeveless floral skater dress which had previously been Eryn's.

"Yeah, it's really nice" Eryn said and Lucy nodded before quickly getting changed and pulling the dress over her head.

"I don't know what to wear?" Eryn said sighing. She eventually decided on a blue bow print cap sleeves skater dress which looked really nice with her long black hair sitting over her shoulders.

"Right girls, are you ready to leave" Zoe asked and they nodded. They went and quickly had breakfast at the hotel before walking over to the park. The park was lovely.

"Mum, can we go on the boats?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Okay, if you have to" Zoe said and Lucy nodded hyperly. She went running over to the queue and Eryn and Zoe walked behind.

"Do we have to?" Eryn asked.

"Yeah, come on it's for fun, after this we'll sit down on the deck chairs for a bit and just relax" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. They all ended up having a great time on the paddle boats and didn't want to get off.

Soon their time was up and they had to get off. They found some deck chairs to sit in and lay there enjoying the warm sun watching people walk passed.

"It's so relaxing here" Eryn said.

"I know, I think I could just about fall asleep" Zoe said.

"Please don't" Eryn said and Zoe laughed.

"I won't" Zoe said. They lay there for a bit longer and then Zoe realised that they were going to need to start walking to the Royal Garden Hotel for afternoon tea which Zoe had booked. They walked to the hotel. They walked into the hotel and Eryn and Lucy were shocked at how posh it was.

They got shown to their seats and then the food came out. It was amazing. Zoe and Eryn were talking between each other but Lucy was being really quiet.

"What's wrong?" Zoe said looking at Lucy.

"Nothing" Lucy said but Zoe wasn't convinced. They continued eating but Zoe still kept glancing at Lucy.

"I need the toilet" Lucy said getting up and Zoe nodded. Lucy started to walked away.

"Do you want me to go with her?" Eryn asked and Zoe nodded.

"If you don't mind" Zoe said and Eryn just nodded. She stood up and quickly caught up with Lucy.

"What's wrong? You are being very quiet" Eryn said.

"It's scary here, I don't want to say anything wrong. It's too posh" Lucy complained.

"It's okay, just Be yourself" Eryn said.

"But mum said not to be bad or rude" Lucy said.

"She meant not shouting or swearing" Eryn said.

"Oh, that's okay then" Lucy said. Lucy went to the toilet and then they went back to the table. Lucy had relaxed more and was happily eating and talking now without a problem.

After eating all they could, they left and got a taxi to the train station before heading home. The train journey was really boring and the girls just sat on their phones and ipads. They arrived back at home and Nick picked them up from the train station.

"Oh, I need to go to the hospital to check how everything is" Zoe said.

"Oh mum, do we have to" Lucy complained.

"Yes, I will only be a couple of minutes" Zoe said and the girls sighed before nodding. They arrived at the hospital and Lucy was in a really hyper mood. Zoe blamed it on all the extra sugar she had had at lunch with the cakes.

Zoe had quickly gone into resus to check a patient. Lucy had been mucking about with Eryn and had stolen Eryn's phone. Eryn was chasing her for it. Lucy ran into resus with the phone and Eryn came speeding in behind her.

"Girls, stop it" Zoe shouted. She grabbed around Lucy's waist.

"Cut it out" She said slapping Lucy softly on the butt. This completely embarrassed Lucy and as a reaction she turned around and kicked her mum in the shin.

"Oi, you stupid girl" Zoe screamed before letting go of her. Lucy ran off and Eryn stood still in shock.

"I can't believe she kicked you" Eryn said as Zoe stood rubbing her shins.

"Are you okay?" Eryn asked and Zoe nodded.

"Can you go and find your sister please?" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. She looked in the staff room and her mum's office but she still couldn't find Lucy. She was starting to panic now.

"Sam, have you seen Lucy?" Eryn asked the doctor as she ran passed.

"No, sorry I'll keep my eyes open" Sam said as she spun past. Eryn was really worried now, she ran up the stairs and noticed the on call room's door was open. She walked in and heard a muffled cry. She ran into the room and instantly noticed Lucy curled up in a ball behind the sofa.

Eryn clambered over the sofa and held her sister in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt mum. I don't know what got into me" Lucy said crying.

"It's okay, don't worry" Eryn said rocking her sister softly backwards and forwards.

"Come on, Mum will be really worried" Eryn said.

"No, no I'm never going back I feel so bad. She won't want me, I'll have to go and stay with Dad" She cried.

"Hey, that's not true. Yeah, Mum will be mad but I think she will be more worried than anything" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"I'm still not moving" Lucy said. Eryn sighed. Eryn got up and texted her mum telling her where they were and asking her to come to them. Zoe ran up the stairs and noticed Eryn.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"She is really upset and scared, she thinks that you are going to make her leave" Eryn said.

"Okay, I'll go and talk to her" Zoe said. She walked into the room and noticed Lucy.

"Are you going to come out because I'm not as small as your sister and cannot fit into that small space" Zoe said. Lucy didn't move so Zoe just sat on the sofa facing away from the girl.

"You do understand that I might be a bit angry with you for hurting me but really I'm just worried as to why you turned on me so quickly. I'm just concerned and I will never ever send you to your dad's. You are my little girl" Zoe said. She heard movement and then Lucy climbed over and leant onto her mum.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. I just got scared and angry and then I just snapped. I don't understand what is going on" Lucy said crying.

"Sh it's okay, it's just your hormones are all over the place and I understand it's confusing. Eryn was exactly the same" Zoe said.

"No she wasn't she never cried" Lucy said.

"Oh god, she did she was probably worse than you sweetie. She was forever crying just only in front of me" Zoe said and that made Lucy relax quite a bit.

"Come on, let's go home now" Zoe said and Lucy nodded. They stood up and walked to the car. Eryn met them and they got a taxi home and they unpacked.

**Hope this is okay :) please review and tell me what you think please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Eryn" Zoe said walking into her eldest daughter's bedroom and sitting on the bed. "I have been called into work so can you look after your sister for me"

Eryn nodded.

"Good girl, maybe try and talk to her as I know she is still upset about yesterday" Zoe said and Eryn nodded before turning over and going to sleep.

The girls continued to sleep until nearly 11 o'clock when Eryn decided to climb out of the bed. She got up and wondered into her sister's room. She noticed Lucy sleeping in the bed. She was at the side furthest away from the bed so Eryn decided to lie down next to Lucy. She instantly cuddled up with her little sister.

Lucy turned around and noticed her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to give you a cuddle" Eryn said and Lucy nodded snuggling into her sister.

"I think we should get up now" Eryn said after cuddling up with her sister for about 10 minutes. Lucy nodded and clambered out the bed. Lucy put on her dressing gown on and they walked down the stairs.

"Do you want some toast?" Eryn asked and Lucy nodded her head.

"Go and sit down in the living room and I'll bring it through" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"Thank you" Lucy said before walking into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and decided to switch the TV on. Soon Eryn came walking through with their breakfast.

"Thank you for this" Lucy said and Eryn just shrugged.

"It's not problem" Eryn said sitting down next to Lucy. They watched the TV for a bit and then decided to go up the stairs to get changed. They changed into normal clothes and soon later Zoe arrived back.

"Wow, it's 1 o'clock and the pair of you are up and dressed" Zoe said and the girls giggled.

"Mum, I have a birthday party tonight. Can I go?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but you need to tell me more ahead next time, we are going to need to go into town to get her a birthday present" Zoe said.

"Sorry" Lucy said.

"It's okay but don't let it happen again" Zoe said.

They then got ready to leave before going into town.

"What should we get her?" Zoe asked and Lucy shrugged.

"Is she a really good friend?" Eryn asked and Lucy shook her head.

"Not really" She said.

"This shop is the best for presents" Eryn said guiding them into New Look. They picked her a nice backpack and a really nice floral headband. Lucy enjoyed having Eryn help her.

"So do you have something to wear tonight?" Eryn asked and Lucy shrugged.

"Come on, let's go" Eryn said excitedly.

"Mum, can I take Lucy? Please I'll get her ready and everything you don't get to see her until she is completely ready" Eryn said.

"Okay, then but Eryn don't make her look like a prostitute. Remember you are 15, she is only 12" Zoe said and Eryn nodded before turning around with Lucy and rolling her eyes.

They disappeared and went into Topshop first. They got some dresses and Lucy went and tried them on. None of them fitted well and Lucy was getting annoyed.

"It's stupid, I don't look nice in any of them" Lucy complained "I just want to go home, I'll find something to where or I just won't go"

"Oh come on and lighten up. We will find you something" Eryn said putting her hand around Lucy. They tried some more shops and still had no luck.

"Right, let's go to Miss Selfridge and if we still can't find anything you can borrow something of mine" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. They walked into Miss Selfridge and Eryn raked through the racks.

"Oh, what about this?" Eryn asked and Lucy shrugged. It was a pink lace mini dress. Lucy thought it looked like a night dress but nodded anyway.

They went into the changing rooms and Lucy tried it on. The size 4 fitted perfectly.

"I love it, you suit it so much" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. They decided to buy it and they put it in the bag so Zoe couldn't see it.

"Right shoes, New Look is the best" Eryn said and she stormed off with Lucy racing to catch up with her. They got to the shoes.

"Well, I think you should go for either these flatform silver jelly sandals or these white wedges" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. They went into the changing room and put the dress on they decided that the white wedges looked best.

"Right come on then, let's go and find mum" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

They arrived home and Lucy went and had a shower. Once she was out she kept the towel around her and went into her sister's room. Eryn dried and straightened Lucy's hair.

"Go and get your clothes and I'll do you make up first" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. She disappeared and returned a few minutes later. She sat down and Eryn instantly started layering the makeup on Lucy's face.

"You actually look like one of them Barbies from Toddlers and Tiara's" Eryn said laughing.

"I better not" Lucy said panicking.

"It's really nice, don't worry" Eryn said continuing to do Lucy's make up.

"Now, I understand that I am good at makeup but you better not have all your friends wanting their makeup done by me" Eryn said and Lucy giggled.

"No way, you are my sister not theirs" Lucy said and Eryn laughed.

"Right go and get changed and I'll go through your hair again" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. Lucy quickly put her pants on still holding the towel up. She then tried to put her bra on still keeping the towel up.

"Luc, listen I am your sister. You don't have to be embarrassed to get changed in front of me" Eryn said.

"But when you were my age, you didn't get changed in front of me" Lucy said.

"I know, but when I was your age you were still young and hadn't gone through the changes you have now. But I have been through what you are going through and you know I won't say anything to you about it" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"But I don't look like you, I don't look like a proper women" Lucy said.

"Listen sweetie, you are still developing. You are starting to get a chest and it won't be long until you start to get more hips." Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"I think that's what the problem was with the dress was that because you don't have a waist yet the dress wouldn't sit properly" Eryn said and Lucy nodded. Lucy quickly pulled the towel done and wiped her bra on. Eryn noticed that she wasn't completely relaxed but she was more relaxed than she had previously been.

Eryn helped Lucy put the dress on and then re straightened her hair.

"Perfect, right let's go" Eryn said and they walked down the stairs.

"Oh Luc, you look so grown up. You look unbelievable like Eryn" Zoe said pulling Lucy into her chest. She was getting a bit emotional as her little girl was growing up.

"I can't believe how old you look" Zoe said wiping her tear held eye.

"Don't cry mum" Eryn said giving her mum a hug.

"Right let's get going them" Zoe said and Lucy nodded and went into the car.

"Have a good time, Luc" Eryn shouted as her sister went into the car. She waved at her.

They arrived at the party and the girls were shocked at how different Lucy looked. She had a really good time at the party and was starting to get to know all the girls better and making friends. Soon it was the end and her mum had arrived to pick her up.

"Was it good?" Zoe asked as Lucy climbed into the car.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it" Lucy said.

"That's good" Zoe said. They arrived at the house and they got out and walked into house.

"Did you have a good time" Eryn shouted running down the stairs.

"Yeah, it was good" Lucy said.

"I'll help you get the makeup off" Eryn said guiding Lucy up the stairs. She took her into the bathroom and Eryn used a makeup wipe to get the makeup off Lucy. Zoe was so proud of Eryn for being there for her sister. She always knew Lucy was going to struggle growing up more than Lucy and was glad she had Eryn to talk to.

After that they went to bed.

"Thank you for looking after Lucy" Zoe said giving Eryn a hug.

"It's fine, it's no problem" Eryn said. Zoe then lay down and cuddled up with her eldest.

**Hope this is okay, please review and tell me what you think :) any ideas would be appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the following weekend and the girls were at Nick's. They had slept over as their dad's as Zoe had been working nights. Eryn was shattered and really wanted to have a long lie.

"Eryn, come on I want to play" Sophie screeched running into Eryn's room.

"Go away" Eryn shouted and she heard Sophie running off crying. Eryn's sighed. She was not getting up at this time. She didn't even know what time it was but she knew it was early.

"Eryn" Yvonne scolded walking into the bedroom.

"Come on, Yvonne I'm tired please just let me sleep" Eryn said.

"Okay, but don't talk to Sophie like that she is only 2 years old, nearly 3" Yvonne said.

"Okay, I'm sorry but can you please just keep her out my room until I'm up" Eryn said and Yvonne nodded.

"I will try my best but I'm not making any promises" Yvonne said as she walked out the room closing the door. Yvonne heard movement in the room next to Eryn's and knocked on Lucy's door.

"Come in" Lucy called. Yvonne opened the door.

"I was just seeing if you were awake" Yvonne said.

"I was just coming down the stairs" Lucy said as she put her dressing gown on. She then walked down the stairs with Yvonne behind her.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, I did. What time is it?" Lucy asked.

"It's nearly 10 o'clock," Yvonne said.

"Oh god really, sorry I should have been up ages ago" Lucy said.

"It's okay, you must have been tired" Yvonne said and Lucy nodded.

"It's tiring growing up" Lucy said and Yvonne giggled. They went down the stairs and Lucy went and made herself some cereal. She then walked into the living room where Sophie was.

"Luc, you watch Frozen with me?" Sophie asked.

"I suppose so, I have never seen it before" Lucy said.

"Really, it's amazing" Yvonne said walking into the room. They all sat down on the sofa and cuddled up with a blanket around them. Lucy couldn't believe it but she was actually enjoying the film. She giggled as she heard her sister singing all the songs and even her dad was humming in the background. She didn't have a clue how many times she was going to end up watching this over the next few months.

Eventually at 12 o'clock, they heard movement from up the stairs and Eryn emerged.

"I'm so tired" She complained.

"Eryn, you have just woken up" Nick said.

"But I wasn't asleep the whole time, that little devil woke me up at 8" Eryn complained.

"Eryn, it was nearly 10 when she went into your room" Yvonne said laughing at Eryn's over exaggeration.

"Well, it felt like earlier" Eryn complained. Eryn then disappeared to go and get something to eat while Lucy went up the stairs to get changed.

Once Lucy was ready she came down the stairs to have lunch.

"Eryn, you really need to get dressed soon, okay?" Yvonne said and Eryn nodded.

"Yeah, I will" Eryn said even though she had no intention of getting dressed. She had a party tonight so didn't understand what the point of getting dressed was if she was going to need to get changed again anyway.

They stayed down the stairs for a bit and then Nick was getting annoyed with his eldest for still being in her jammies.

"Eryn go and get changed" Nick said.

"No there is no point" Eryn said.

"It's only to look tidy and neat. You put so much effort into looking good so what's wrong with getting changed now. Stick on a pair of joggers or whatever just get out of your jammies. You haven't even brushed your death" Nick complained. Eryn still refused to move.

"Eryn" Nick threatened but she still didn't do anything. Nick grabbed her wrist and dragged her up the stairs.

"Get the hell off of me" Eryn screamed kicking her legs as her father pulled her up the stairs. Lucy and Sophie giggled as they watched the pair of them fighting.

Eventually Eryn realised that he dad wasn't having any of it and she knew she needed to get changed. Eryn changed into joggers before returning down the stairs.

"I hope you are in a better mood now, because that behaviour was very childish" Nick said.

"I know, I'm sorry" Eryn said feeling really embarrassed in the way she acted. The rest of the afternoon went quickly and soon Zoe had arrived to pick the girls up. They arrived home and Eryn started getting ready as she had a party tonight. She was going to a boy's 16th Birthday Party. She had a shower and then straightened her hair. She stood in her bedroom in her pants and bra trying to decide what to wear. She heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Eryn called.

"It's me, Lucy" Lucy shouted back and Eryn opened the door.

"What do you want?" Eryn asked more harshly than she meant.

"I just wanted to see what you were going to be wearing tonight?" Lucy asked sensitively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that" Eryn said and Lucy nodded.

"I don't know what to wear, can you help me chose?" Eryn asked and Lucy nodded. They walked over to Eryn's wardrobe.

"What about this?" Lucy said holding up a lace mix black and white bandeau skater dress which Eryn had ordered from ASOS and forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah" Eryn said pulling the dress over her head.

"You look really good" Lucy said.

"Thank you sweetie" Eryn said bending over and kissing her sister on the cheek.

"You know the best thing about having dark skin" Eryn asked and Lucy shook her head.

"You don't have to worry about fake tan" Eryn said and Lucy giggled.

"We can't turn out orange" Lucy said and Eryn nodded. They continued to talk for a bit longer before Eryn got a lift from her mum.

"I'll pick you up at 11:00" Zoe said.

"What please let me stay out later" Eryn begged and Zoe shook her head.

"No way" Zoe said and Eryn huffed.

"Fine then" Eryn said before storming out the car. Eryn got to the party and met up with her friends. She got some drinks and the girls talked for a bit longer. Jamie soon came over and Eryn went and sat with him for a bit. They were kissing passionately on the sofa and Eryn was getting more and more tipsy.

Soon they ended up outside with a group of boys Eryn didn't hang about with. All of the boys were smoking.

"Do you want one?" One asked Eryn and she shook her head.

"Come on, you are just being a chicken" Another said. Eryn didn't like all this pressure.

"Fine then" Eryn said grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. She then smoked it. Suddenly she jumped when she heard a car horn.

"Get in the car now" Zoe shouted and Eryn panicked. She looked at her phone and cursed to herself it was 11:03.

She quickly climbed into the car.

"What the hell are you thinking of" Zoe shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to try it" Eryn said.

"You stupid girl" Zoe shouted.

"You can't say that, you smoked for ages and you only stopped because Lucy got upset about what it can do to your body" Eryn said.

"Don't even go there girl" Zoe said as they arrived home.

"Me and you are having serious words tomorrow and I can smell the alcohol coming from your breath and I'm praying to god you have not been stupid enough to use drugs" Zoe threatened.

"Of course I haven't, god" Eryn said before stopping into the house and she went straight into her bedroom. Zoe sighed, what was going on with that girl.

**Sorry, it's not that good but please review and tell me what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and Zoe was still really annoyed at Eryn. Zoe stormed into the girl's room at 9 o'clock.

"Eryn up" Zoe shouted. The girl just flipped over and put her head in the pillow.

"Eryn now" Zoe shouted the girl didn't do anything and Zoe went out the room. Eryn sighed happily and tried to get make to sleep. She was just getting to sleep when she felt something cold hitting her. She screamed.

"I can't believe you did that" Eryn screamed jumping out the bed. She was soaked. She couldn't believe her mum had just poured cold water all over her.

"Well, I've just about had it with your attitude just now, you need a wakeup call" Zoe shouted.

"I hate you" Eryn said. "I wish I lived with Dad"

"Fine, then you get ready and then I'll take you to your fathers. Because believe me he will be a lot stricter with your punishment than I am" Zoe said and Eryn just shrugged.

"You have 20 minutes" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Eryn quickly got changed and dried her hair before walking down the stairs and into the car. Zoe noticed Eryn walk out the house and she grabbed the house keys before following her daughter into the car.

The whole journey to Nick's house they didn't say a word. They drove in silence and once they arrived Eryn quickly disappeared up the stairs.

"Nick, can I have a word?" Zoe asked and Nick nodded. He got up and walked out the room.

"Don't give that girl any sympathy. I caught her out last night drinking and smoking with a group of boys that I would not be surprised if they attempted to do something with her if she had been any more drunk" Zoe said.

"That girl" Nick said.

"And her attitude is appalling. She isn't listening to me so could you have a shot and see if you get any further with her?" Zoe asked and Nick nodded.

"I will try but I can't make any promises" Nick said.

"Thank you" Zoe said. "I best get back home because I have left Lucy by herself"

Nick nodded and Zoe left. Nick left Eryn to calm down for a while before he decided to go and face her.

"Eryn, get down her now" Nick shouted. He waited about 2 minutes and the girl still wasn't down.

"Eryn, I'm not joking now, I need you down here right this second" Nick shouted again.

"For god sake, I'm coming" Eryn said as she walked down the stairs.

"Sit at the table now" Nick said and Eryn huffed before walking into the kitchen. She sat down at the table.

"Your mother told me about what happened last night and I am not impressed with you" Nick said. Eryn didn't even look upset or regretful.

"Eryn, this is serious. Smoking seriously you know how bad that is for you" Nick said and Eryn just stared at him.

"So, why did you do it?" Nick asked.

"Just wanted to try something new" Eryn said.

"That is unacceptable. I can't believe that you think this" Nick shouted. His anger was rapidly rising.

"Well it's done and I didn't like it so I won't do it again" Eryn said.

"Well thank you but what about the drinking?" Nick said.

"God dad, I'm nearly 16 everyone is drinking" Eryn said.

"It's illegal, I've just about had it with you" Nick said and Eryn just rolled her eyes.

"Eryn, it's serious. Your mum said that these people weren't the type of people you should be friends with that you were drinking with. These boys could have attacked you, raped you anything" Nick said.

"Well they didn't so its fine" Eryn said.

"It's not fine, your attitude is appalling. I'm taking this and you will not be getting it back until next Saturday" Nick said taking the phone from his daughter's hand.

"No way" Eryn complained.

"Too bad, it's your own fault. You are grounded and you're not getting your ipad" Nick said. Eryn huffed.

"You are so unfair" Eryn complained. Nick just shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile Zoe was at home with Lucy.

"Hey, Luc" Zoe said and Lucy looked up at her mum.

"Where's Eryn?" Lucy asked.

"She is at your dad's" Zoe said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"She has just been misbehaving" Zoe said.

"What did she do?" Lucy asked being nosy.

"She just did some things which she shouldn't be doing" Zoe said.

"Yeah but what?" Lucy said and Zoe was starting to get annoyed at her.

"Just drinking and smoking" Zoe said.

"Oh Eryn's gonna be in trouble" Lucy said.

"Oh she certainly is" Zoe said laughing at Lucy.

"Don't worry I will never do anything like that" Lucy said and Zoe laughed.

"I think I should have recorded that" Zoe said pulling Lucy into her chest.

"I'm a good girl" Lucy said and Zoe laughed.

"I know you are now, but I don't know how long it will last" Zoe said.

"Forever" Lucy said into Zoe's chest. Zoe laughed. She then sent the girl up the stairs to get ready and jumped when she heard the door bell ring. She opened the door which was locked to her eldest daughter. Eryn walked in.

"Go and get your ipad" Nick shouted and Eryn stormed up the stairs.

"I'm gonna take her ipad and I have her phone and she can get it next Saturday" Nick said and Zoe nodded.

"Thank you" Zoe said.

"Its okay, hopefully it will give her a shock" Nick said. Zoe nodded and Eryn came down the stairs with her ipad.

"Thank you, you can get that back on Saturday" Nick said and Eryn nodded. Normally she would go to her room but as she had nothing to do she decided to go in to the living room. She sat down on the sofa.

"You're in trouble" Lucy said.

"Shut up" Eryn said as she lifted her legs up on to the sofa. Zoe then came into the room. They all sat and watched the TV for a while and then Lucy got up.

"I'll make Lunch" Lucy said.

"Oh thank you Luc" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Mum, I'm really sorry about last night" Eryn said shyly.

"Okay well don't let it happen again" Zoe said sharply.

"I really didn't mean it" Eryn said.

"God Eryn, just give it a bloody rest" Zoe snapped. She looked over and instantly felt bad the girl looked genuinely really upset.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped like that" Zoe said before getting up and pulling Eryn into her arms.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Zoe said. "I know how additive smoking is"

Eryn nodded.

"I hated it, I wouldn't do it again" Eryn said.

"Its okay, I believe you" Zoe said as she tried to comfort her upset daughter the best she could.

**Hope this is okay, its a bit short but have had exams this week. So had like no time. Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

It was Thursday and Eryn had managed really well without her phone but now she really wanted it back. She knew it was only a couple more days but it was getting harder and harder to wait. She got up and got ready for school before going down the stairs to see her mum.

"Hey Sweetie, did you sleep well?" Zoe asked and Eryn nodded.

"Yeah" Eryn said before sitting down at the table with some homework.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"I've just got a tiny bit of biology left to do." Eryn said.

"Eryn, don't leave things till last minute" Zoe complained.

"But Mum, it's not due in until last. So I would have had form time and lunch to get it finished" Eryn explained.

"Okay, but don't let it happen again" Zoe said and Eryn nodded. Lucy then came into the room.

"Hey Luc, how are you?" Zoe asked and Lucy shrugged.

"I'm fine" Lucy said but Zoe was unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked and Lucy nodded.

"God just leave me alone" Lucy snapped as she stormed out the room.

"What's rattled her cage?" Eryn said and Zoe put her finger to her lips indicating to Eryn to shut up.

"Just leave her be" Zoe said.

"Her attitude, I was nothing like that at her age" Eryn said and Zoe laughed.

"No you were worse" Zoe said.

"Oi, I was not" Eryn said.

"Eryn, somehow I remember having to have the bloody sex talk with you when you were only a little bit older than Lucy" Zoe complained.

"That's because I was naive then" Eryn said and Zoe started to laugh.

"I must have been like Lucy's age when I started my periods" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"I think you were just slightly younger actually" Zoe said.

"Has Lucy started?" Eryn asked unsure if she had maybe missed something. Zoe shook her head.

"Do you think she will start soon?" Eryn asked.

"I honestly don't know. I think she is more developed in the chest than you were but she is really petite and has no hips so that slightly delays things" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I think Lucy is lighter than I was when I was her age" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"I really need to weigh her so I can see roughly how long I think it will be until she starts her period. I mean she is later than both you and me. It can also be to do with weight" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Do you want me to see if I can get her on the scales" Eryn asked.

"Well, you can try but don't make it to obvious" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"I won't" Eryn said. Eryn ran up the stairs and into Lucy's room.

"Luc, Alisha needs your measurements for the next outfit" Eryn said.

"What can't it wait?" Lucy complained.

"No she really needs it for you and Malia's duet" Eryn said and Lucy sighed. Eryn grabbed the measuring tape. She quickly measured her height, chest, waist and hip.

"Okay, thank you. Alisha was wondering if she could get your weight as well" Eryn said.

"Does she need it?" Lucy asked sighing and Eryn nodded. Lucy moaned and Eryn guided her into the bathroom.

"Just go with your pants and bra on" Eryn said.

"I don't have a bra on because I'm still in my jammies" Lucy said.

"Just take your top off I'm not going to look" Eryn said and Lucy sighed but undressed. She stood on the weight and Eryn took note of the weight.

"Thank you Luc" Eryn said before bolting it down the stairs.

"Right mum, I got it. Lucy is 4ft 10inches and is 87lbs and then her over the bust chest is just over 28.5" Eryn said.

"Okay thank you" Zoe said.

"She is really light, in fact I think slightly underweight but you wouldn't have been much bigger were you?" Zoe asked.

"Em I think I was about 94lbs or so when I started" Eryn said and Zoe nodded.

"Think this girl needs to put some weight on" Zoe said and Eryn nodded.

"Right come on or you will be late for school" Zoe said panicking as she had spent too long talking to Eryn and they were now running late.

Nearly an hour later they were all ready and heading out the door.

The school day went really quickly and soon the girls were walking to the hospital together.

"Lucy can I borrow your phone just for a few minutes to check my facebook" Eryn asked. She knew she shouldn't but she really wanted to just have a little look.

"Okay, but just a minute" Lucy said and Eryn nodded. She quickly looked through her facebook and replied to some messages and then gave the phone back to Lucy.

"Thank you so much. Please don't tell mum" Eryn said.

"I won't" Lucy said. They soon arrived at the hospital and went straight to the staff room. Zoe came through not long later with cheer kit for the two girls. They disappeared into the changing room to get changed.

"Lucy you do know you don't have to a bra underneath your sports bra" Eryn said.

"I do if I don't my boobs move" Lucy said.

"Luc, you don't you barely any" Eryn said.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked and Eryn nodded.

"Yeah, look I'm not wearing a bra" Eryn said pulling it up slightly. Lucy nodded and disappeared into a cubicle to get changed again. They then went into the staff room until it was time to go.

They arrived at cheer and quickly got to work. They conditioned and stretched for over an hour before getting on with the routine. Lucy was doing the routine when she suddenly felt pain in her lower abdomen. She just continued to get on with the routine but by the end of the routine she was crippled over in pain.

"Lucy are you okay?" Alisha shouted as she turned the music off. Lucy nodded but Alisha knew she wasn't right. Alisha walked over to her and Eryn followed.

"Where is it sore?" Alisha asked and Lucy pointed to her lower stomach.

"Let's get you sitting down at the front" Alisha said and she and Eryn helped Lucy over. Alisha and Eryn turned away for a minute as Eryn went to go back to her stunt group.

"I think it might be cramp" Alisha whispered to Eryn and Eryn nodded.

"I'll tell mum tonight" Eryn said and Alisha nodded.

"Thank you" She said before walking over to Lucy.

"It shouldn't be bad for too long but just take it easy" Alisha said and she pulled Lucy into a hug.

The rest of the practice went quickly and soon it was the end and Zoe arrived to pick the girls up. They got into the car and drove home. Lucy went for a shower quickly and Eryn stayed waiting to talk to Zoe.

"Mum, I just thought you should know. I think Lucy had cramp doing cheer tonight. She was like crippled over in pain and it was on her lower abdomen.

"Okay, thank you Eryn" Zoe said and then Eryn disappeared up the stairs. Lucy came down not long later.

"So I heard you have a really sore pain in your tummy at cheer" Zoe said as they cuddled up on the sofa and Lucy nodded.

"But it's gone now" Lucy said.

"That's good. But I want you to keep a note of when you get these pains as they might be an indication that your period is starting" Zoe said. Lucy looked a bit scared.

"Sweetie, you don't need to be scared. It's fine just remember to talk to me or Eryn" Zoe said and Lucy nodded.

They all cuddled up on the sofa for a bit before going to bed.

**Hope this is okay :) please review don't seem to be getting as much reviews as I used too :(**


End file.
